1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sound-producing apparatus, more particularly to a bat-like sound-producing apparatus which is safe and is able to provide an improved amusing effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional sound-producing apparatus which includes a striking section 10, a handle section 20, and an intermediate section 30. The conventional sound-producing apparatus is in the form of an elongated hollow bat-like member and is made of a plastic material. A foam member 11 sleeves around the striking section 10. The striking section 10 has a first open end which is connected to the intermediate section 30, and a second open end which is closed by a plug member 13. A least one rigid ball 40 may be disposed in the conventional sound-producing apparatus through the second open end of the striking section 10 before the plug member 13 is adhered to the second end of the striking section 10 by means of an adhesive to close said second end. A second foam member 21 sleeves around the handle section 20. The handle section 20 has a closed first end and a open second end which is connected to the intermediate section 30.
In use, the user can wield the conventional sound-producing apparatus in order to allow the ball 40 received therein to hit the plug member 13 and produce sound. This provides amusing and interesting effects to the user. However, because the plug member 13 is often struck by the ball 40, and is adhered to the second end of the striking section 10 by an adhesive, the plug member 13 is liable to disengage from the striking section 10 after the conventional sound-producing apparatus is used for a period of time. If the plug member 13 is detached from the striking section 10 when the user wields the apparatus, the ball 40 will fly out of the apparatus and people may be injured by the ball 40. In addition, because the inner diameter of the handle section 20 has to be small, in order to permit the user to hold it and yet maintain a given structural strength, the ball 40 sometimes becomes stuck in the handle section 20, making the apparatus inoperative.
Furthermore, the ball 40 slides or rolls over the internal face of the conventional sound-producing apparatus and produces a relatively small sound, which does not enhance the amusing and interesting effects of the conventional sound-producing apparatus.